<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe, Maybe Not by RoseWaterTears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737285">Maybe, Maybe Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWaterTears/pseuds/RoseWaterTears'>RoseWaterTears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober Realness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Daddy Kink, Deadpool References, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Phone Sex, Roommates, Sleeping Together, Top Zuko (Avatar), Unrequited Love, and they were ROOMMATES, not really - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWaterTears/pseuds/RoseWaterTears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of the broadening of some one-shots requested from my Kinktober. More plot and more fun! </p><p>~~~</p><p>Sokka calls Zuko Daddy and learns some new things about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober Realness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka had a love/hate relationship with Ba Sing Se University. He loved it because he had found his true love of mechanical engineering there. He had finally had his first real taste of freedom away from home, and he had an amazing roommate. The hate came from the fact that they saw how extraordinary said roommate was and gave him the opportunity to fulfill a dream and goal that he had wanted for more than half of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t say he hated the university for that. But he really didn’t like that he was going to be alone for a whole week. 7 days without his bestie, his homie, his buddy, pal, roommate, the man he was desperately and utterly in love with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe love was also a strong way to convey his feelings. Was it lust? Infatuation? A weird lapse in judgment? He wasn’t even sure he knew when it had started. One moment he was chilling and studying in their shared room, a month after the start of their second year of college when Zuko had walked into the room. The weather outside had been atrocious for the better part of a week, rain and hail taking turns making the students miserable as they tried to walk across campus to their respective classes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was like the human personification of a cat. He loved the sun, warmth, and sleeping, and positively loathed the rain, noisy people, and being disturbed. So when Sokka looked up from his heavy textbook to find a drenched and exasperated Zuko standing at their door, he felt sorry for the poor guy. Without a word, Zuko closed their door, just shy of a slam, and walked to his dresser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of the events happening at the time were out of the ordinary. Sokka knew Zuko hated the rain and storms. Sokka had seen Zuko change before. Both of them have been mostly naked in front of each other countless times. So he continued to look, his natural curiosity getting the better of him as he watched Zuko toss off his jacket and made his way to peel off his soaked shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Water droplets riveted down Zuko’s back as Sokka’s eyes fileted over the pale muscles there. Unconsciously, his eyes traveled up and noted his shoulder blades and shoulders, admiring the beauty he found there. He allowed himself to almost analyze every detail of the arms that busied themselves in the act of trying to find a comfortable shirt to wear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, I wonder what it would feel like to have those around me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shook his head and cursed himself for his intrusive thoughts. But he definitely classified that as the beginning of his horrible crush. And there he was, still holding that flame more than 5 months later, already resigned to never mention it. EVER. But his heart was in disarray. Zuko would be leaving in a few short days, and this would be the first time Zuko and Sokka had been away from each other in so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought himself out of his head just as the two made their way into one of the sparse campus cafeterias. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me why you have to go again?” Sokka asked. He hoped he didn’t sound too angry in tone, but he couldn’t help the weird possessiveness and longing he felt for the paler man. They made their way into one of the lines, this particular one for ‘homemade all-star American cuisine’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go. It’s like the best thing that could ever happen to someone like me. I literally get to help and learn from a professional director on </span>
  <em>
    <span>a broadway performance.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zuko rolled his eyes at the darker man. He handed him a tray so they could continue getting their food from the line. Sokka’s hand brushed over his slightly and a chill ran down his back. He didn’t want to think about what that meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Second of all, I’m only going to be gone a week. I think you can handle yourself.” Zuko grabbed a plate of pasta as Sokka reached for some fries. Sokka didn’t want to handle himself. He wanted Zuko to handle him, in more ways than one. Leaving the line, they found their way to a small metal table and sat down. Sokka sighed and poked idly at the food in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s only for a week, but I’m really going to miss our late night talks.” Sokka looked away bashfully as he stuffed a fry in his mouth. It wasn’t a lie per se. He really did enjoy a lot of the talks and nights they spent together in their room. But he was going to miss the familiar presence of Zuko the most. Hearing his voice, often lulling him to sleep. The easy way the sound of Zuko’s breath soothed him when he woke up from his weird vivid and sometimes lucid dreaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can call you. Phones have uses besides Snapchat Sokka.” Zuko’s voice was light and teasing when he bumped his shoulder into Sokka’s. His heart ached because he thought about how hard it was to win the chance to hear such unrestrained tenderness. A secret for a secret, a trauma for a trauma. While one was turned into the need to protect, to lead, to put on a bravado but everything was out loud and rambunctious, the other had the same traits, just shut away and behind walls thicker than an arm could reach and tougher than the densest rock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As promised, the two roommates called each other nightly for a few days. Sokka desperately missed his... buddy, and couldn’t wait to see him again. He settled with their calls though. Everything was normal and fine, just talking about their days when Sokka made an odd observation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so weird actually calling you. I feel like the only people that actually talk on the phone are parents and phone sex workers.” Sokka chuckled to himself at his lame attempt at humor, but to his surprise, Zuko laughed as well. A genuine belly laugh and not one of his fake ‘I’m doing this because I’m trying to be nice’ laughs. He heard a small hum of conversation in the background of the call. Sokka figured Zuko must have been hanging out with some of the cast and crew of the production he was helping with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can call me ‘Daddy’ and it could be like hitting two birds with one stone,” Zuko spoke while still laughing, obviously meaning the statement to get swept under the rug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The suggestion made the bottom of Sokka’s stomach pool with a searing heat. He only had a moment to think about it, was he really going to take a chance at this and possibly ruin the best thing that had happened to him since forever. Yeah, he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Daddy.” Out of the many many hours of talking, Sokka had never divulged some of his deeper and darker secrets. Like his Daddy kink. He wanted nothing more than to feel someone’s hand around his throat while he got pounded, muttering ‘Daddy’ over and over. He knew if he said something about it, Zuko wouldn’t see him the same way. Sokka didn’t want to jeopardize their friendship, but a guy had needs. Sue him. What Zuko didn’t know wouldn’t kill him. Sokka didn’t mind letting the scarred man think this was all just a joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Sokka, I wasn’t serious.” He could hear a hitch in Zuko’s voice when he said his name. He’s heard that hitch before. He’s heard it before when Zuko’s anxiety made him forget how to breathe. His voice also changed from light humor to seriousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka wanted to hear more. “Tell me about your day Daddy, did you get to work with that one actor you told me about?” He put a corny sort of sultry voice and hoped it did something. The purr is something he had never tried before, but the night was already filled with new things. What’s another?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, yeah. I did. He’s really nice. We exchanged numbers actually. I think we might try to go on a date or something before I leave in a couple of days.” Zuko sounded a bit nervous, just like he did with anyone he found openly attractive. Which Sokka thought was a little weird. Zuko had model status looks and quick wit to rival anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh, Daddy is cheating on me then. Naughty man.” Sokka pouted and said in a bratty tone. He didn’t know what the hell came over him, but he was too far gone and too far into character to slink back now. There was something, something floating within him. Stirring up feelings and a heaviness grew throughout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other end of the line, Sokka could hear Zuko moving things around and the receiver sounded jumbled for a few seconds. No longer could Sokka hear other people’s voices in the background. “Sokka, I wasn’t aware there was anything for me to cheat on.” He was gruff and each word came out calculated as if he was hiding something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka turned himself onto his stomach now, a pillow just below his hips, mindlessly grinding down and chasing whatever he felt roaming around in him. It was a strange feeling, being a bit turned on and filled with dread at the same time. He took a moment to build his courage and spoke once he found it. “There could be… Only if Daddy wants there to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face was overheated in embarrassment and he was having an emotional breakdown at his own fucking words. He wanted to hang up and hope that the two of them can just forget about this. That’s it, he’s ruined the best friendship he’s ever had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moments drug on and on and Sokka heard more movement at the other end, but no voice. His own anxiety was creating horrible scenes within his head. Most of them ended with Zuko returning home in a few days, not even able to look at him and even requesting a new room assignment. He was just a moment from hanging up when he heard something like a groan come from his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes. Daddy definitely wants something.” Zuko’s voice was deeper than it usually is, and it drove Sokka insane. He let out the shuddering breath he wasn’t even aware that he had been holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn’t say anything above a whisper. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything that my favorite little boy is willing to give. Daddy is so hard right now.” Zuko groaned again, this time it was closer to the receiver and a chill went all the way down Sokka’s back. He felt himself stiffen from underneath and the strain was enough to almost hurt him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m there too. I’ll give you everything. Every piece of me.” He went back on his back and palmed his swollen cock. He couldn’t believe a shred of what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. Are you alone right now?” Sokka was intoxicated by how gentle, but powerful Zuko sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm, I’m in our room.” Sokka needed more, he desperately needed to hear more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doing so great already. I have a bottle of lube in my bottom desk drawer. Get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka scrambled out of bed, wanting nothing more than to please. It took him a moment to rifle around and find it, but when he did, he ran back to his bed and spoke into the phone. “I found it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best, baby boy. Now I want you to do something for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was getting a little breathless at the thought of what he was about to say, but he was holding back. He needed to actually be able to hold on for a little longer. Sokka replied with a short hum as he waited anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to do two things for me.” Zuko started, a mischievous tone in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to confirm something. Are we actually doing this?” Zuko paused and sighed. “I really like you Sokka, and I would be lying if I said this wasn’t a fantasy I’ve had before.” Zuko dropped his ‘Daddy’ voice for a moment, he sounded as vulnerable and raw as Sokka felt. This was the quirky and awkward Zuko he knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Zuko, I want this so much. I think we should definitely talk some more about this when you get back, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need this</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now.” Sokka was ragged with anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s voice changed again, but this time it was his usual raspiness but it was laced with something heavier. “There might not be much talking happening, but yeah, I’d like that. My second thing is, I want you to touch yourself to me.” Sokka let out a moan at the thought. “That’s right baby. I’m going to tell you some of the things that are going to happen when I get back, and I want nothing more than to have you become undone by my words. Got that sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was too dazed to do anything more than shimmy out of his shorts and boxers wordlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s voice became a bit harsh. “I said. Did you get that Sweetheart? I need to hear from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lube sliding through his hand, and already stroking his achingly hard cock, Sokka finally said something. “I hear you, Daddy. Please… tell me, what would you do to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well since you’ve been a bit naughty, holding back from me this whole time. I’d make you beg for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. I’d lay you down on your bed and leave kisses all over you. On your neck, your collarbone, your chest. I would lick your nipple until it was hard, and work on the other one next, leaving a bite bruise. I’d trail down again, and leave marks on your thighs, beautifully dark hickeys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka set his phone to speaker and left it on his pillow next to his head. He trailed his now free hand lightly down his stomach and imagined Zuko’s words. He pumped harder and felt a wave of pleasure rock through him, but he hadn’t come yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d worship your body. I would take your cock into my mouth and give it every ounce of appreciation that is in my body. I would feel you in the back of my throat and savor each taste. I’d drag gasps and moans out of you as if they were prayers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt a phantom pressure on him as if it was happening then. His head was dizzy with lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I wouldn’t let you finish quite yet, I would still need to prep you though. Slick up my fingers and insert only one into you. Watch you squirm underneath me as I felt around your insides. I would drag my finger along your walls and feel how beautiful you are on the inside. But you’re my good boy, babbling for more. And I would give it to you. Give you everything you could possibly want. Now two of my fingers are in you. I would scissor into you, stretching you out further for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka squirmed just like Zuko said, but this was in wanting and not pleasure. He needed those fingers. One hand on his dick still, he used some extra slick from his dick to coat his other hand and probed into himself, desperate for Zuko. He let out a strangled moan when he felt his first finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I have the biggest dick, it’s better than most. It’s your first time taking anything as big as that, and you’d need help. I’d put in my third finger and curl them up for you. There’s that one spot you don’t know about yet, but if I do it right, I could have you feeling nirvana by stroking it. Trust me, I’ve felt it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka remembered all of the nights Zuko wouldn’t come back to the dorm. He shoved the thought out of his head and put in his second finger, still stroking himself, eyes lightly crossing in ecstasy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would take them out and hear your whine of protest, but it’s okay, I’ll replace them with the true contender. Daddy is going to pound you so hard baby. But I need to be gentle first, to get you used to me. Slow and gentle, to the point of insanity, then I’d snap my hips and fill you up. You’d feel so full my prince, and then the real fun starts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka could only manage so much more, he felt the edge and Zuko was pushing him farther and farther off of the cliff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be rough and loud. I want the people on both sides of the room to know who’s you are. I want them to know my name. And right when you think you can’t take anymore, I would stroke your abandoned cock, and fuck Sokka. I can’t wait to see your O-face. I can’t wait to feel you clamp around me as you get ruined and I want to taste the mess you’d make on yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost as if on cue, Sokka cried out and came violently on himself, white ropes streaked his chest and he was left breathless and brainless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, that sounded amazing baby. Daddy is very pleased. Now show me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With weak arms, Sokka angled his camera to capture his face and all the way down to his exposed and deflated cock. He felt no shame at how wrecked he looked. In the pic, he had messy hair and small tear tracks on his face. There was his semen sprayed over his stomach and chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sent the photo and heard the notification ding go off on Zuko’s phone through the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck baby. You’re going to be the death of me. This is going to get me through the rest of this workshop and when I get back, I better find you naked and ready for me or someone is getting punished.” Sokka was proud of the jagged edge in Zuko’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” Sokka felt a weight press down on his chest, a craving he knew would be satiated in 3 days’ time. “I’ll be ready for you Daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My New Years' resolution is to write a full-fledged corny bodice ripper-esqe novel this year. Wish me luck! I am doing about 10 chapters from the kinktober as their own little stories, so stay tuned for more content. So I added about 1300 words to this chapter and changed some things from the original chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Chapter two should be up within the new week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They ended the call with promises of more talking. Sokka descended into a blind panic once his high wore off. It was actually happening. It was actually happening with Zuko. Who had way more experience than Sokka could even think about. And that whole Daddy scene? Am I out of my mind? He thought. Maybe he was. He was crazy for shooting his shot, but not only did he hit his target, but he also got a bullseye. </p><p>That had to count for something right?</p><p>He looked down at himself and saw the aftermath of his night then groaned. Gingerly and slowly, he got up and felt the dirtiness on almost every inch of himself. Never in his life, had he ever been thankful for the bathroom attached to their room. He would hate to be stuck in one of the dormitories that had communal showers and toilets. Ugh.</p><p>Steamy water and Taylor Swift did nothing to wash away the sins he felt like he had committed. But he felt lighter as if the weight of his silent and guilty mind was finally shed from his body. It was such a weird feeling. </p><p>Naked and still a little damp, Sokka laid down in his bed and went over every little word and detail he could remember. Zuko said he wanted him naked and ready for when he arrived back. He didn’t know what the fuck that meant. Well, naked was self-explanatory, but the ready part…</p><p>Within the three days before Zuko was to arrive, Sokka went to his local sex shop and bought a gaudy silk pink robe that felt like heaven and a book about anal for beginners. With all of the power in his body and a will made from steel, he urged his face to not burn with a blush of a million school girls as he checked out.</p><p>Back in his room, he began his research. He somehow read the 128-page long book in speed run mode and had a dazed look on his face in less than an hour. Okay, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Zuko had more experience too, and Sokka had just learned the best ways to clean himself, and maybe… maybe he actually believed he wouldn’t make an absolute fool of himself. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Never had a day been so daunting in Sokka’s mind before. Zuko’s flight came in fairly late in the day and it cursed Sokka with time to simmer and ruminate. So he did the only thing he thought to do, he took an hour-long shower and prepped himself, mind and body wise. The alarm on his phone went off soon, bringing him out of his head. Okay, Zuko should be here within 30 minutes.</p><p>He dried and lotioned himself, giving extra care to calm himself, and dressed in his new robe. The robe itself shimmered under the harsh fluorescent lights and stopped mid-thigh on Sokka, allowing him a good look at his legs. He spent a few more minutes oogling himself in the mirror, his thoughts somehow jumping between how could someone like Zuko feel something for someone like me? to why the fuck not? I am hotter than Adonis on a swimsuit cover. </p><p>So he sat, alone on the edge of his bed, not quite sure if he wanted to be bold or seductive. Bold him would be naked with his legs spread apart. Seductive would keep the robe on and his legs crossed over each other at the knee. He felt himself going crazy with indecision when the keypad on his door beeped with the code being put in. Fuck. Zuko was here.</p><p>In a split moment, he decided to just cross his legs at the ankles and leave the robe on right where it was tied around him. Zuko was too busy bringing in his small suitcase to immediately notice Sokka, but he still sensed his presence. “Hey, Sokka. I have some souvenirs if you want to look at them.” His back was turned to him as he set the case down on his bed and started to unzip it.</p><p>“Oh hey… Daddy.” Sokka practically purred. One moment he was bugging out of his mind, but the sight of Zuko and the thoughts of what could come was enough to do a hard reset on his brain. He watched as Zuko stilled and straightened his back. With a grace that was foreign to Sokka, Zuko turned and gave the darker man a long appraising look, taking in every little inch of Sokka.</p><p>A predatory grin spread across Zuko’s face and his usually bright gold eyes darkened to a deep bronze. It caused a stream of adrenaline to course its way through Sokka’s veins. “Fuck, I guess I did tell you to be naked and ready for me when I got back. I assume there’s nothing under that robe?”</p><p>“You assume correctly.” Sokka’s voice was calm, not betraying the somersaults his stomach was committing. </p><p>Zuko’s facade wavered for a second as he seemed to remember who he was talking to. He removed his suitcase from the bed and placed it down softly on the ground at the foot of the bed. With patience and gentleness, he sat himself down and looked across the room to Sokka. He let out a huff of anxious breath before he spoke. “I don’t want to mess this up. Fuck, I don’t.<br/>We, uh, we need to discuss things.”</p><p>Sokka felt uneasiness start to fight the excitement in him. “Okay…”</p><p>Zuko looked just about how Sokka felt. The switch within him flipped fully from a reassured and confident sexual being to a nervous and timid man. “Is this just sex?”</p><p>Sokka’s eyes widened. “I think I-I’m not really someone that can do just sex.” Sokka steeled himself and let out a deep breath. “So yeah, l-let’s try a relationship. Something.” Zuko visibly brightened at his words.</p><p>“Ah, fuck. Great… I’m not gonna lie, I thought I wouldn’t be able to get this far with you.” Zuko put his head in his hands, but soon lifted it back up and continued. “I feel like some jittery pre-teen, but in a good way. Okay, okay.” He took a breath in and steadied himself. “We should discuss limits. I’m pretty open about most things. I’m not one to stop someone else from getting off, but I can’t do hard degradation. Too many bad memories.” He made a small face, a mix of both grim and squeamish at the same time. It wasn’t long before he spoke again though. “But I can get on board with like the normal ones though. Cockwhore, slut, lil bitch, cumslut.”</p><p>Sokka looked at Zuko like he had grown another head. “Limits? Degradation?” He shifted uncomfortably in his spot, regretting still being in the dark about some things.</p><p>“Oh, ah. Right.” Zuko himself shifted, but he looked more comfortable than any other time Sokka had seen him, the paler man settling into the easy role of informant/ teacher. “Limits is when the sex isn’t enjoyable anymore really. Or kinks and sex acts you don’t enjoy. And I guess you don’t really know too much about kinks besides the ‘Daddy’ one we found out about.”</p><p>Sokka shook his head and shrank into himself a little. “Sorry…”</p><p>Zuko shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. Everyone has to learn at one point or another whenever they get into the sexual world.” He brought a hand to his own chest. “I personally have found out I like being in control for the most part or Dom/Top and I really really enjoy a bit of everything.”</p><p>Sokka couldn’t help the bubbling laugh that forced its way out of his chest. “Did you really just say slash?” </p><p>“Mmhmm, I did,” Zuko confirms. “Now, do you think you have any limits or kinks you want to try?”</p><p>Sokka thought for a moment. “I don’t really know about any limits I have right now. I guess nothing too extreme for right now… But I don’t think I would mind being called ‘Daddy’s little slut’.” He blushed furiously at his admission, but a thought popped into his head. A way to get this ball rolling down a mountain instead of just across flat ground. </p><p>He looked up into Zuko’s gaze and held it. He bit his lip and stood. Each step he took closer to Zuko was one he loved, the attention he was getting was a different kind of thrill than anything he had experienced before. With bravery he knew that only existed at that moment, he bent and took Zuko’s right hand. “There is one other thing I want though.”</p><p>His fumbling fingers untied and dropped the robe hiding him, letting bronze eyes roam over him hungrily. The coolness of the room bit into him slightly, goosebumps rising from both the temperature and from the hard gaze upon him. </p><p>His skin was alight with a constant buzz, slowly he placed Zuko’s heavy hand against his sternum and held him there. His grip did not let up as he slid the paler hand across his chest, over his heart. He made it creep farther up until it rested against his throat where it wrapped around, settling into its almost natural place.</p><p>“This? This is what you want?” Zuko flexed his fingers minutely, letting each digit dig into the soft skin of Sokka’s throat. He let out a soft and low moan and opened his neck up farther, his head lulling back as his eyes closed. Zuko stood, hand never leaving his throat. His other arm snaked around Sokka’s waist. </p><p>Zuko licked his lips and leaned forward, pressing his still clothed body against Sokka’s naked form. His eyes were set on the begging man’s face as it relaxed and gave far too much trust than Zuko felt he deserved. “I can give you this.” His voice was hushed, but still booming in the quiet room. Sokka relaxed even farther as if he had expected Zuko to reject him.</p><p>Zuko led him away, guiding him onto Zuko’s own bed and onto his back. Zuko was above the naked form of someone he had craved for months, if not years and Agni knew he would do everything to not mess up the one opportunity he had. This was the chance to make everything he wanted a reality. </p><p>Reluctantly, he rose away and felt a shock of remorse as he saw Sokka’s slightly panicked face when Sokka felt the loss of the hand on his neck. Zuko unbuttoned his shirt, fingers moving automatically and fast. “I’m not leaving, my little wolf, I just need to get ready for you. I’ll be there soon.”</p><p>Sokka let out a light hum of acknowledgment but didn’t speak, he watched Zuko, eyes roamed and did not miss one detail of his body. Finally, he was able to soak in the beauty that was the paler man openly. After months of his useless pining and embarrassment, he could do one of the things he longed to do. </p><p>So he watched. He watched the lithe movements Zuko made as he finished the last button and revealed the expanse of his chest, dark brown nipples stark against the creaminess of his skin. His fingers fumbled lightly with his belt buckle as he toed off his shoes. The belt got discarded right along with his maroon jeans. That was the full extent he had ever seen Zuko undressed. Boxer briefs were just tight enough on him that he was able to see the contours of everything, but it wasn’t enough. Sokka let out a low keening noise, wordlessly begging for more. </p><p>Zuko heard him, his thumbs already hooked into his waistband and midway through his action. That small almost moan made him pause and he raised his eyebrow to the sky. "Fuck, don't do that to me, baby." He stepped closer to the bed, still with his underwear on. Sokka’s gaze was hardened as he licked his lips greedily, and Zuko couldn’t help the thought of those plump lips wrapped around him.  “Hmmm, is this what you want, my good boy?”</p><p>He pulled the elastic up and managed to jiggle around his half-hard and still concealed cock. The way Sokka’s eyes followed each bounce caused the primal part of Zuko to push forward farther into the front of his psyche. He slid them down slowly, teasing the young man on the bed. He got even closer and set his knee on the bed as his half-mast length popped forward. </p><p>Sokka pushed himself to lean better against the pillows and brought his hand up, but stopped hesitantly, mere inches away. He licked his lips again and looked up into Zuko’s piercing eyes. “C-can I?” The responding curt nod broke the last piece of restraint he had. Sokka watched his hand as it came to wrap around the shaft. </p><p>It was almost weird. Never had he thought he would be in this situation with this man. He stroked him slowly, and the whole act was… invigorating. With each pump, he saw and felt it harden. His mouth watered and leaned in but was stopped. </p><p>Reluctantly, Zuko placed his hand on Sokka’s head and he paused his action. “Mhmm, baby. I love the interest, I really do. But I thought I was the one that was supposed to do the ‘worshipping’.” </p><p>Sokka’s eyes widened a minuscule amount. “O-oh yeah…” He leaned back slowly, still wanting to drink in the sight of all of the toned muscle in front of him. He knew it aided in some of the many feats of strength that he had seen Zuko accomplish. Everything from parkour across campus to make it to a class in time to smashing a beer pong table at a frat house because one of the ‘brothers’ had tried to rough someone up.</p><p>He wanted those muscles to pin him. To glisten with sweat from exertion. Fuck, he even wanted to lick up that sweat. Zuko flicked his boxers somewhere in the corner of the room, not caring where they landed. His socks were next, lost in the oblivion.</p><p>The realization that it was actually happening hit Sokka harder and later than he thought it would. His breath quickened as Zuko caged him underneath him. He straddled the darker man’s thighs and each arm bracketed Sokka’s head. Their exposed shafts just mere inches from each other. </p><p>Zuko paused. “Are you ready?” He waited, not moving even a centimeter as he kneeled there. Sokka couldn’t have answered faster, the 'yes' he said came out instantaneously. </p><p>He lowered his arms at that, and each hand came to cup Sokka’s jawline. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.” He joined their lips together. It wasn’t what Sokka expected. He had thought the whole tryst would be hot, heavy, fast, but the kiss was slow and filled with hunger. Zuko slid his tongue along Sokka’s top lip, hoping that he could find and use an opening. Sokka gladly parted his lips and was rewarded with Zuko’s tongue. He explored the inexperienced man’s mouth as if he had never kissed before, as if he was some ancient journeyman discovering a long lost civilization. As if he was savoring the taste of Sokka’s mouth.</p><p>Sokka forgot how to breathe and he pulled back, sweat already beading at his hairline. If the kissing is this intense, how the fuck am I going to survive the sex?</p><p>Zuko took Sokka’s withdrawal in stride and he continued to leave open-mouth and wet kisses down the edge of Sokka’s mouth and along his jaw. Zuko moved his hands to grasp along Sokka’s waist as he charted land on the map of Sokka’s skin. He traced along the edge of his ear, and down the strong tendon along the side of his neck. He licked the valley of his collarbone and left a searing kiss to the bare shoulder connecting to it. </p><p>Sokka felt dumbstruck. His mind couldn’t keep up with the man above him. He wanted to feel more though. More, more, MORE. His hands roamed around whatever he could feel of his friend...lover? He brushed against broad shoulders and down thick biceps. As Zuko’s lips traveled farther down, Sokka reveled in the chance to feel the silky ebony hair that hung down and tickled him.</p><p>Zuko loved the sight of the dark brown nipples peeking out at him. Around and around he traced one with his tongue, eliciting the first true lusty moan he had heard from Sokka. It drove him wild. “Please baby, don’t hold back.” He resumed, bringing a hand up to fiddle and pinch with the lonely and neglected nipple that wasn’t under attack from Zuko’s mouth.  </p><p>Sokka arched his back with a low groan, desperately wanting more and just allowing the pleasure of the situation to wash over him. He didn’t know he could feel that kind of sensations from his chest, he thought it only was below the belt he could feel anything significant. </p><p>His blood turned boiling when he looked down and saw the dark blush that covered the majority of Zuko’s face and even some of his shoulders. Although he knew he had nothing to be self-conscious of or even worried about, he still felt inadequate compared to what Zuko probably has already done. He knew the man had many...escapades and knew they were all gorgeous and probably really knowledgeable in the act of pleasure. Just knowing that Zuko, calm and always composed Zuko, was blushing redder than a tomato ...well it helped ease his doubts and insecurities.</p><p>Zuko’s hands brushed down and held a hard grip on Sokka’s hips and he looked down between them. “S-Sokka… babe. Do you want to use a condom?”</p><p>The question scared Sokka a bit. The research he did was riddled with horror stories of STDs and bacteria and horrible horrible consequences. “Are you clean?”</p><p>Zuko flicked his hair to the side, the inky locks looking disheveled from Sokka’s roaming hands. His small smile eased Sokka instantly on sight. “I’ve always worn condoms with everyone and I was checked 3 weeks ago.” He bent back down and gave Sokka’s nipple a light flick with his tongue. “If I’m being honest, I’ve never wanted to feel the true inside of anyone like I do right now. And I guess in a way we can count this as my raw virginity.”</p><p>Sokka let out a ‘fuck’ so filthy and loud and immediately clamped both hands over his mouth. Zuko chuckled and unbound the beautiful lips from their hand prisons. “Don’t be shy. The two to the left of us are always gone on Friday nights and the two to our right make so much noise, I think it would do them justice to hear something for once.”</p><p>Zuko shifted mindlessly and started to swirl circles and small figure 8s into the skin that connected Sokka’s neck to his shoulder. “Did my words really turn you on that much?” The bastard had the audacity to look sheepish when Sokka was the one mortified from his moan. </p><p>“Well, yeah! I’m-I’m over here. Ready to give you everything of me, and- and- and you start talking about feeling these- these things. About wanting to truly feel me. It’s like something out of a bad smut fanfic.” Sokka couldn’t help but chastise Zuko about this. </p><p>Zuko laughed again and buried his head into the nook of Sokka’s neck, and he felt the rumbles of Zuko speaking before he heard the words. “I know it sounds cheesy and I know it might be… a lot. But I truly do feel that way, Sokka. I really haven’t felt this strongly about anyone. You know me. I don’t date, I don’t see someone more than 5 times. I don’t build that connection. But I feel like if I didn’t at least try something like that with you, if I had the chance then I would spend the rest of my life regretting it. I actually feel something for you Sokka. Something more than just lust. Maybe it’s love, I don’t know.” He paused and Sokka felt the deep breath he took. “I want to find out though. If you’ll have me.”</p><p>Sokka felt the tears threaten to prickle and flow over. But he sniffed them back and pulled Zuko closer to him until they were chest to chest, hips to hips and he held him in a fiercely tight hug. “I’ll have you.” The words were nothing more than a whisper, Sokka again getting a bit breathless at thoughts of what could become.</p><p>Zuko didn’t need much more encouragement. The bed creaked as his hands found Sokka’s ass, a cheek in each hand and he moved to settle between Sokka’s legs. “Then… I gotta prep you babe. So just relax, I gotcha. Remember, we can stop at any time, just tell me.” Zuko somehow produced a bottle of lube from nowhere.</p><p>Sokka felt a bit uneasy, so he did what he did best, make horrible jokes. “Did you just pull that out of your prison wallet?” The shock on Zuko’s face was enough to make the darker man let out a loud and sharp HA.</p><p>Zuko lost his tough boi facade with the shoddy humor. He began to open the bottle of lube and drizzle it onto his fingers. “No, but maybe you’re hiding something in yours.” Sokka’s Deadpool references exasperated Zuko but he still continued, he circled Sokka’s tight ring of muscle below them and pushed in gradually. The feeling was somehow so different than when Sokka used his own fingers. While Sokka ran cold and his fingers were like ice, Zuko always was like a furnace and his fingers were no different. </p><p>“I can’t seem to find anything, maybe I need to go deeper.” And he did. At first, the two front knuckles were in him, and soon everything. He didn’t know how to feel.</p><p>Warmth seeped into Sokka and he felt lighter as if the heat caused him to shift into something delicate. “Mmhmm, you prepared yourself before I got here, huh?” Sokka nodded, unable to talk as he felt the longer finger drag across his inner walls. </p><p>“D-did I do okay?” He wanted the answer, needed it.</p><p>“Oof, Daddy’s special boy did amazing.” The rasp was turned into a deep purr as he praised him.</p><p>Sokka let his head lull back and his head finally began to match the rest of his body. Somewhere here and somewhere there, never quite together. Another finger was added into him and he couldn’t stop the unintelligible noise that came from his mouth. When there was only one finger, Zuko had only squirmed it around within him, with the new addition, he began to thrust them back and forth.</p><p>Each thrust was met as Sokka started his own movement, trying to rock with and catch the fingers deeper into him. He felt so full, fuller than his own, and more intense than what the books described. He took everything Zuko was willing to give him. He bucked his hips up, trying to catch friction where he could get it and in a silent plea for more.</p><p>It seemed that Zuko understood his meaning because it wasn’t a second longer, that a third finger was added. The three of them moved restlessly and spread apart within him. The stretch was a lot and the slight sting made his eyes water, but he didn’t want to stop. He couldn’t. His body was wrapped up in budding ecstasy and nothing was going to deny it to him.</p><p>“Remember when I said I can get you to see Nirvana? Well, how does this feel?” Zuko curled his middle finger just so and Sokka saw stars and felt sparks run along the inside of his body. His body tingled with a foreign feeling and felt the selfish greedy part of him grow. Zuko stroked the spot lazily, watching the hurried breaths come from Sokka’s parted lips and the small twitches that came from every part of Sokka. </p><p>“P-please…” Sokka muttered as he covered his face with one of his hands, resting the back of it against his mouth. Zuko slowly pulled his fingers free, a smile blooming on his face as he wiped them off on his sheets. </p><p>“Who am I to deny you much longer?” So, he didn’t. He found a discarded pillow on the floor and helped Sokka rest his hips on it. Then it was only a moment’s pause as he aligned himself to Sokka and gently slid in a quarter of the way and pulled out. It wasn’t fast, or brutal like Sokka wanted. He took his time, watching for any discomfort or hesitation within Sokka’s face.</p><p>He treated Sokka almost… like he was breakable. Each roll of his hips sunk him further and further, alighting him with an ember that turned into a roaring fire. After eternity had passed, he was fully seated within his lover. He waited, letting him adjust.</p><p>Sokka raised his head from the pillow he was resting on and gave Zuko a puzzled look. “W-why did you stop?” </p><p>Zuko took his time answering and stayed silent for a few moments, but he filled them with small thrusts. Finally, the glide around him was easier and unrestrained. He slid a hand up Sokka’s torso and wrapped it snuggly around his neck, just as he had done not that long ago. He didn’t lean into his hand as he knew so many others did, he only tightened his fingers into a light grasp and bucked his hips sharply into Sokka.</p><p>His voice was deep with lust, but his eyes were alight in love. “It takes time for me to be able to do what I want with my special boy. I don’t want to hurt you, ever.” He rolled his hips like the waves Sokka loved and hoped he poured all of his affection into each thrust. It didn’t take long for Sokka to turn into a sweaty and begging mess under him.</p><p>“D-daddy, babe, please. I f-feel that pressure.” Sokka touched his stomach, just above his leaking erection before he clasped a hand around himself, pumping fast. Zuko wanted nothing more than to see him ruined so he moved faster, connecting their hips on each thrust. He removed his hand from that gorgeous neck to grab onto Sokka’s two hips and guided him into some deep deep pumps. </p><p>“Hold out for one more minute, baby. Daddy wants to cum with you, or as close as he can.” But those words were Sokka’s undoing. Splatters of white sprang onto Sokka’s stomach as he drained himself, and he visibly decompressed, breath ragged. Zuko withdrew himself tenderly and stroked his hand onto his length once, twice, three times and those few splatters turned into small pools as the two releases joined together on Sokka. </p><p>The two young men filled the room with heavy breathing. Gingerly, Zuko climbed off of the bed and strode into the restroom, only to return with a wet washcloth. Silently he cleaned Sokka and himself off, flinging the cloth off into the corner with his pants. That was a problem for future Zuko.</p><p>He settled himself next to Sokka and pulled his blanket around them. As predicted, Sokka was in a half-awake and half-asleep state. “Baaaaabe~. You still here with me?” Zuko’s voice was a welcomed whisper as anything louder would have been too much for the drained man. </p><p>Sokka closed his eyes and gave him a lazy smile, arms coming up to wrap around Zuko’s waist. “Mmhmm.” His head gravitated to rest on the paler man’s shoulder, and their legs casually wrapped together. </p><p>“I thought not. Get some sleep.” Zuko was filled with an immense sense of admiration and affection for the sleeping body next to him. The next day was going to be so exhausting, and he mentally prepared himself for the talk of a hundred questions. But for that moment, he took advantage of the body next to him and settled in the warmth around him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There was definitely more buildup than my usual stuff I think, but it felt better to me like this. Stay tuned for Incubus Zuko next! Kudos and Comments, please.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>